Turaga Nation
The Turaga Nation was a group of Turaga who had aggresive behaviors. History Early Times The early Turaga Nation lived on the island of Dak Nui. Though the Turaga were once Toa, this group was made up of anger-driven killers. They lived under the rule of Turaga Gamak, who was once a warrior who took part in the Battle of the Makuta. He was leading the Turaga Nation into unnecessary wars just for the fun of it. He had a hatred for Matoran. The Turaga wanted their lands to be forgotten as his lands gleamed in triumph. After a short period of time, Gamak had prepared a new army that would make a great attack against Metru Nui. Gamak promised each of the Turaga that, if they helped him, would get power. It would be a risk, but one they would hastily grab. Many Turaga joined the fight, as they, too, hated the Matoran. Assault on Metru Nui The "Turaga Rogues" arrived in Metru Nui. They quickly took control of the cities. A small group of Matoran formed a small resistance army. They killed several of the Turaga. This resistance grew over time, and took back the land. The Turaga eventually retreated after a reluctant surrender. The New Laws and Ways Very many Turaga were getting angered by the war. They hated it and were fighting each other. The Turaga, Gamak, had to make their land of Dak Nui safer. First, he set down a few laws. As you know, Bionicles today don't have hair. But back then, they did! It was really long too, going down on their back! Turaga Gamak's laws didn't work. He lined up each Turaga in his nation. Since their hair was important to them and they wern't following the laws, he cut off their hair so it was very short. It was now up to the Turaga to be conquerers in Metru Nui. They needed a larger army. Gamak was ready for war. He fitted each Turaga with helmets, armor, and weaponry. He made sure that the Turaga were ready and evil. He took his entire army to Metru Nui by boat. Conquering Metru Nui After a week of sailing, the Turaga Nation fought in the war "Turaga Uprise". The Matoran group showed up. The Turaga Nation, which now was much stronger, surronded the group. They killed the Matoran, and grabbed their Kanohi. The Turaga Nation burned down Le-Metru. The Turaga was kidnapped and turned evil with poison. After the land was completely conquered, they left. There was one thing they would of wished they had seen. A Matoran hiding under some rubble. Voya Nui Rebels The Turaga Nation was now pleased with its successs. They traveled to Voya Nui to build on the land. There were few Matoran there. It was always empty. Thinking the land was empty, Gamak claimed the land. A small Matoran named Govar said, "I am alone, but I will win.". He stood still and didn't even twitch the slightist bit. He was killed by the Turaga Nation's Team. He said he "would win". A few seconds later, and explosion occured. It killed three Turaga. Fearing there would be more, Gamak made his people leave. A Rest in Dak Nui Many weeks later, ther Turaga Nation got a rest. They built up a city larger than Metru Nui. He used very strong ropes made out of natural Turaga hair. Towers were made with raw protodermis. Old Kanohi were melted down and made into new Kanohi. Robotic versions of Turaga were built. More and more, little by little, the Turaga became the strongest people in the lands. Their nation would soon hire Matoran, torture them, and make them into slaves. After raising enough widgets, the Turaga Nation planned another attack. It was to Mata Nui to capture some slaves. Mata Nui Assault Turaga were ready for yet another attack. They waited for their boat to show up. About 10 minutes later, it arrived. The boat launched and arrived in Mata Nui 8 hours later. They knew that this land was covered with Matoran. These Matoran had traveled in groups of 100. The Turaga fought in the "Mata Nui Assault". It was a long war. Many Matoran and Turaga died. The Turaga again heard the word 'retreat'. More Combat The Turaga finally had some peace. The rested for many months. The Turaga decided it was time. The Turaga Nation needed to look identical. Turaga Gamak was surprised to hear this. He shaved of all the Turaga's hair, he even did it to himself. The Turaga warriors made more equiptment. They were going to make another set of robots. After a few weeks of training, the Turaga were ready to defend their land. A group of Matoran were upset of all this conquering. They sent a group of 100,000 troups to fight the Turaga. The Turaga held the land and strangely, the Turaga did not die. Turaga Gamak died 1 week later due to age. A new leader was hired. His name was Dukami. He was strong and very young. He was a warrior and very well liked by his people. The Lost Region A land discovered some what recently was revealed. It was called "Zekan" after the Matoran chronicler who discovered it. The Turaga Nation did not accept it. They went there, and fought. A group of Turaga attacked viciously. In fact, they caused a terrible thing that the people of Zekan hated. Dukami caused a terrible spell and made the land turn against them. True, the Turaga Nation would not get the land, but, the other lands wouldn't be kept by their enemy. After all the members of Taka Nui, the land these Matoran were from, and Zekar were dead. The Turaga Nation, was never seen again. They were last seen in their boat. It is unknown where they truly are. After the War The land of Dak Nui is no longer on maps. No one has located it yet. Zekar was forgotten and called "The Lost Region". After many years, there were rumors that the Turaga Nation will strike again. Category:Locations Category:Senidious Magna